A window typically includes a fixed frame and a movable sash. The sash is usually mounted either for slidable movement relative to the frame or is hinged for pivotal movement, to open or close the window. One example of such a window is a casement window. Typically, a casement window is provided with a window operator to aid in manually opening and closing the window. An example of such a window operator is shown in Tucker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,075, owned by the assignee of the present application. Such a window operator includes a rotatable shaft driving a linkage mechanism for selectively moving the sash relative to the frame to open or close the window. A handle is secured to the shaft using a set screw for ease of operation.
In addition to the described casement window operator, various forms of window operators have been used for awning type windows in which the operator also includes a rotatable shaft. Similarly, certain skylight windows include a skylight window operator such as shown in Tacheny et at., U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,993, also owned by the assignee of the present application. A skylight window operator also includes a rotatable shaft normally driven by a pole. The skylight window operator can also be used in connection with a double hung window in which the sash is slidably mounted in the frame, as by the window operator chain raising and lowering the sash.
Each of the described window operators is well suited for its intended application. Nevertheless, with skylight windows the use of a manual operator may be problematic due to inaccessibility of the operator. To satisfy these concerns, motorized window operators have been used for skylight window operators, such as disclosed in the above-mentioned Tacheny et al. application, as well as Berner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,678, also owned by the assignee of the present application.
Having found success with motorized skylight window operators, there exists a desire to provide motorized operators for other types of windows, such as casement windows, awning windows or double hung windows. In connection with such desires, it is important to consider the millions of such window operators already installed and in use for which such motorized functionality is desired. To satisfy this desire, a motorized drive for a manual window operator has been developed as described in Midas, application entitled "Powered Window Operator Drive", Ser. No. 08/019,243, filed Feb. 18, 1993, the specification of which is hereby incorporated by referenced herein. With such a drive, or any motorized window operator, it is necessary to provide a control therefor.
Further, it has been found desirable to provide locking structures which are not operated manually by the occupant of the room, but rather are operated by an electric motor or the like. One such lock is described in Spinar, application entitled "Window Lock", Ser. No. 08/019,099, filed Feb. 18, 1993, the specification of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. Again, with such a window lock, it is necessary that a suitable control be provided therefor.
More particularly, with the use of such motorized window operators and motorized locks, proper sequencing of each must be utilized to prevent damage. For example, the lock must be opened prior to opening the window. Conversely, the window must be closed prior to closing the lock. To satisfy market demand, such a control must be economical.
Often, a room may include a series of windows having motorized operators. Advantageously, all such windows must be capable of being controlled from a single control. Again, a need exists that such a control be economical.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems set forth above in a novel and simple manner.